The Return of Subspace
by Nantees
Summary: What began as a lovely tournament...turns into a complete nightmare. Has HE returned with more villains this time?
1. They Have Returned

It was not your normal every day tournament; it was a tournament to remember. The audience was going wild as two certain audience members were just calm. Snake and Shadow.

Three people entered the arena. Mario, Sonic and Mega Man. This was certainly a battle to remember. "Let's give it our all." Mario said as the two nodded.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" yelled the whole audience as the trio smirked. "GO!" The announcer yelled along with the audience.

Sonic quickly ran towards Mega Man and slid under him, but Mega Man used Rush to jump up and threw Metal Blades at both Mario and Sonic.

Mario quickly grabbed the Metal Blade and threw it back at Mega Man, as he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground while Mario ran towards him, but Sonic spin dashed into him and ran towards Mega Man.

Mega Man summoned his Leaf Shield and threw it at Sonic, but he quickly dodged as he spin dashed into him and then kicked him over to Mario.

Mario threw fireballs at Mega Man and Sonic but they both dodged as Sonic ran over to him and did a couple of punch, only for both of them to get hit by Mega Man's Top Spin.

A Smash Ball appeared in the arena as the trio noticed this and ran towards it. Sonic jumped up to get it, but was pushed away from Mario's FLUDD. "Not today, Sonic!" He exclaimed. "Mario, you must get the Smash Ball and not taunt the hedgehog." FLUDD told him. "Oh, right." Mario said as he jumped towards the Smash Ball...but something else broke it...Mega Man's Metal Blade.

Sonic got up to see Mega Man glowing. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled as he ran towards Mega Man while Mario did the same thing.

"FINAL SMASH...ACTIVATE!" Mega Man yelled as he aimed his Mega Buster at the two and fired at the both of them, but this was no ordinary shot, oh no, his final smash acted like Samus' Zero Laser!

The two yelled in pain as they fell to the ground, knocked out. "Man, who knew a Final Smash could wear you out?" Mega Man smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hahaha, fight you fools, for you think I was killed for good." Said an ominous voice as it was watching the battle with Mario, Sonic and Mega Man.

_Back with the others..._

"THE WINNER IS...MEGA MAN!" The announcer declared as the trio shook hands as they then waved at the audience.

Suddenly, a roar was heard as they looked up to see the Comet Observatory coming by with familiar red clouds following it as the Observatory then dumped Shadow Bugs to the ground.

"Oh no..." Mario said. "What is it?" Mega Man asked. "I have this feeling someone has returned." Sonic muttered. "Who?" Mega Man wondered.

Primids formed up in front of them as Shadow and Snake looked at each other, nodded and ran to the trio, as they jumped and landed near them.

"Snake? Shadow?" Sonic wondered. "We can chat later, deal with these guys first." Shadow ordered as they nodded as they looked at the Primids.

Snake threw a grenade at the Primids while Shadow used Chaos Blast on some of them.

A Sword Primid snuck up behind Snake and lifted the sword, but Sonic spin dashed into it, blasting it away while Mario picked up a Primid and threw it to a Scope Primid.

Snake planted a bomb near a couple of unsuspecting Primids as they were more interested in Mario as Snake backed up. "Now." He said as he detonated it, making the Primids go flying.

Mega Man used Top Spin on a Primid as he then grabbed it and threw it to Shadow. "Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow yelled as the Primid was sent flying away.

"I thought we killed him several years ago." Snake said. "That's what I was thinking." Sonic said. "So who is this guy that you keep mentioning?" Mega Man asked. "Well, his name is-" Mario started to say.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" yelled a voice. "Crap..." Sonic muttered as a certain egg flying machine was there.

"Eggman, are you behind this?" Shadow asked. "Maybe, but I'm not doing it alone." He replied as Bowser landed next to Eggman. "I swear, if Wily appears..." Mega Man said.

"You'll do what? Rage?" asked a certain voice as Wily appeared in front of him. "I FREAKING KNEW IT." Mega Man yelled.

Suddenly, Eggman's Eggmobile brought out two trophy guns and fired at the hedgehogs, but they quickly dodged them while Mario avoided Bowser's trophy gun as Mega Man jumped up to avoid his. "Trophy guns...yep, I figured he was back." Snake said.

"I guess we'll have to do it the hard way instead of the easy way. COME FORTH, EGG EMPERER!" Eggman yelled. "Seriously? That thing?" Sonic asked as Shadow shrugged.

Bowser cracked his knuckles while Wily...was in his most infamous machine, Wily Machine 7 causing Mega Man's eye to twitch. "Don't worry, this time you got someone with you." Snake said as Mega Man nodded.

"Let's get this battle started." Bowser said.

Egg Emperor backed up while slashing in the air multiple times. "Take this! Take this!" He kept repeating. "SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled as he used Chaos Spear on Egg Emporer.

Bowser breathed fire at Mario, but he quickly dodged and punched him in the face, but Bowser countered by slashing him.

"ELECTRICITY, GO!" Wily yelled as he fired electric balls, teleported, electric balls, rinse and repeat. Snake got on his knee and fired a home seeking missile at Wily, as Wily accidentally teleported right towards it. "I should've paid attention to that..." Wily muttered.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Eggman yelled as Egg Emporer charged towards the Hedgehogs, but they both dodged as Shadow smirked. "CHAOS...BLAST!" He yelled while Sonic spin dashed at the Egg Emporer.

Bowser rolled to Mario but he jumped up and grabbed his tail. "HEY!" Bowser yelled as he was spun around and Mario let go of him...as he was headed towards Wily, causing them to bonk into each other.

"Got you now!" Mega man exclaimed as he threw Metal Blades at Wily, causing the machine to light up and explode. "DAMNIT BOWSER! YOU JUST HAD TO CRASH INTO ME!" "Blame the plumber, not me." Bowser said.

Egg Emperor fell apart as Eggman's eye twitched. "HOW?!" Eggman yelled. "Face it, two powerful hedgehogs taking on THAT thing? Egg Dragoon is more of a challenge." Sonic told him.

"Okay, so we got a little cocky, but know this...we WILL be stronger the next time we meet." Bowser said as he hopped into his Koopa Clown Car and flew off with Wily.

However, Eggman got in his Egg Machine and smirked. "I have a present for you." He said as he flew behind them and then dropped something as two Egg Pawns opened it up. The Subspace Bomb. "Let's see if you can run away from this thing in thirty seconds." Eggman smirked and flew off while laughing.

"QUICK! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed Mario's and Mega Man's arms and ran off while Shadow took Snake's arms and ran off.

Once they were far away from the arena, they looked on as the Bomb exploded, engulfing the entire arena.

* * *

**Yep, I am going to work on this while i'm working on my other fan fic i'm working on. Woo! Go me!**


	2. Stolen Observatory and Stolen Bananas

"Well now what are we going to do?" Sonic asked as they walked around.

"We need to find Rosalina and find out why her Observatory was releasing Shadow Bugs, this just doesn't add up." Mario explained.

"So we find the space princess and figure this whole thing out, right?" Shadow asked as Mario nodded.

"Well that's just great, how are we going to find Rosalina in this mess? The arena is destroyed by a Subspace bomb, this clearly means that Tabuu is alive and kicking." Snake told them.

"That doesn't make sense, you guys destroyed him a long time ago. How is he back?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe he faked his death?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno, that explosion seemed real." Mario said as they kept walking until Snake noticed something.

"Hey, is that a princess lying down on the ground?" Snake asked as they noticed this as they ran towards the princess.

"It's Rosalina!" Mario exclaimed as he gently shook her as her eyes opened.

"Mario...?" She asked as she noticed Sonic, Shadow, Mega Man and Snake. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well, take a good look." Sonic said as he pointed a long distance away, as Rosalina looked to see where the arena USED to be.

"Wasn't the arena...already there?" She asked.

"Well, now it's engulfed by Subspace and the cause of this is your Observatory releasing Shadow Bugs after we had our match." Mario explained as Rosalina's eyes widened as she flash backed to the time when her Observatory was stolen.

* * *

Rosalina walked around the Observatory as it was travelling along. "I wonder if I should make something for the Lumas before I arrive to watch those three fight." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

Something poked her as she turned to see a Primid in front of her. "What the heck?" She asked before it punched her, but she grabbed the fist and flipped it over as she kicked it off the Observatory.

"Rosalina! You need to come see this!" Polari exclaimed as he flew up to her.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, it's bad...REALLY bad." Polari said as he took Rosalina's hand and pulled her to the source of the problem as Rosalina gasped in horror, the Lumas were being taken prisoner by tons of Primids!

"HEY!" Rosalina yelled as she ran towards the Primids while taking out her wand. "YOU LEAVE THOSE CHILDREN ALONE!" She yelled.

Suddenly, a Metal Primid landed in front of her. "Get out of my WAY, metal freak!" She exclaimed as she punched the Metal Primid...but it only hurt Rosalina's hand. "OW!" She yelled in pain as the Metal Primid kicked her down.

"You son of a bitch..." She said as she got up and tried to punch him again, but the same effect.

"My my, and I thought Zelda was a feisty one." Said a voice as Rosalina turned around to see some dude with white hair, white clothing, and a cape. "Seems as if someone doesn't want to give up saving those precious stars." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, just an old friend of Link." He said as he grabbed her. "This Observatory is mine now."

"Like HELL it is!" Rosalina said as she tried to struggle, but the guy didn't budge as he walked to the edge of the Observatory.

"Down you go." He smirked as he let go.

"ROSALINA!" Polari yelled but the Primids grabbed him as the guy laughed.

"Lock them all in cages and start sacrificing Lumas once I give the order to unleash hell on any unsuspecting Smasher." He ordered as the Primids nodded and they walked away while he watched Rosalina fall to the ground. "Well, time to go to the arena." He said.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Mega Man said as Rosalina sighed.

"Hey, we'll get your Observatory back. If I recall correctly, the Observatory went the opposite way we came from." Sonic said as they nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys." Rosaina said as they turned around.

"To the stolen Observatory!" Sonic exclaimed as they all ran off.

Meanwhile...

"GO GO GO GO!" yelled a Fire Bro as he, Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro were in a vehicle as they were driving away with cargo. The cargo? Stolen bananas.

"CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!" Boomerang Bro asked.

"I'm giving it all she's got!" Hammer Bro exclaimed as they heard a roar in the background as Fire Bro looked to see a certain angry gorilla on top of a ledge.

"Why couldn't he order us to steal something else BESIDES bananas?" Boomerang Bro asked.

"I don't know WHAT he has in mind, but never mind about that, WE GOTTA GET MOVING BEFORE WE GET DESTROYED!" Fire Bro yelled.

"First the Vikings, and now THIS?!" Donkey Kong exclaimed in frustration.

"Yo! Dude! Wait up!" said a voice as Donkey Kong turned to see Funky Kong, Diddy, Dixie and Cranky walking up to him.

"When I was your age, we calmly settled things with bad guys instead of rushing towards things." Cranky said.

"Oh here we go..." Dixie muttered.

"Come on dude, let's go get those bananas back." Funky said as they turned to see Goombas in the way. "Out of our way, freaks!" Funky ordered as the Kongs ran towards the Goombas.

"Do you think they're going to catch up?" Fire Bro asked.

"No, we got tons of Goombas that'll stop them." Hammer Bro said as he then went pale after he said it. "Oh shit...THAT won't stop them!" He exclaimed.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" yelled a voice as Donkey Kong threw a barrel at them, causing the vehicle to roll, as the bananas were spilled everywhere as they suddenly were in one pile.

"Man, they're fast..." Boomerang Bro said.

"Well they're monkeys, you'd THINK they'd be fast." Fire Bro said as the trio glared at the Kongs. "Alright, I guess we have to face them ourselves."

Funky Kong smirked as he took out his trusty surfboard and swung it, as they were sent flying. "NO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" They all yelled as a star shined in the sky.

"Do you always bring it with you?" Diddy asked.

"If I didn't, it wouldn't be fun." Funky chuckled as they walked to the banana horde. "Well, at least we got the bananas back." He said.

"Tonight, we eat like kings." Donkey Kong said.

"Oh that's what YOU think!" said a voice as they turned to see Bowser walking up to them.

"Step AWAY from the bananas!" Dixie said as she got in a karate pose along with Diddy and Cranky.

Bowser smirked as he brought out not one...but TWO Trophy guns! "Heheh." He said as the two charged up.

Donkey Kong and Funky looked at each other as they nodded. Funky Kong brought up his surfboard while Donkey Kong charged up his punch, as Donkey Kong punched Diddy away while Funky slammed his surfboard on Dixie and Cranky.

"HEEEEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA?!" Cranky exclaimed as Diddy and Dixie watched Funky and Donkey Kong turn into trophies as they were flying away.

"Well, I guess two is better than none." Bowser said as he put the trophy guns away. "And now, I'll wait for that dude to come." He said as he sat down and waited.

* * *

**Who is this dude that threw Rosalina off her Observatory and who is Bowser waiting for? Find out later!**

**Also, i'm trying something new with my fanfics. Do you see anything different?**


	3. Hyrule in Trouble

Link ran back to Hyrule Castle on Epona as he was just done coming back from the Forest Temple, talking to his childhood friend, Saria.

"Man, Saria sure had a lot to talk about." He said as he went through the gates. "I mean come on, I know she talks a lot, but SHEESH! What a chatter box." He said.

"Talking to yourself again, sir?" asked a guard as Link hopped off Epona.

"Oh you know how I am." He said as the guard chuckled as he took Epona and guided her back to the stable.

Link walked in the castle as Zelda was pacing around nervously. "What did Saria want?" She asked.

"Oh just to talk, like always. You know how she is." He replied as he noticed Zelda looking a little nervous. "What's wrong? You're acting like Ganondorf came back from the dead again."

"It's not that, it's what happened at the Smash Arena." She replied as Link raised an eyebrow.

"What happened? Mario skinned his knee? Nobody came at all? Mega Man died?"

"None of that, a Subspace bomb happened." She said.

"Subspace bomb? That can't be right..." Link said. "We defeated Tabuu a long time ago." He said.

"True, we did. But look at the news." Zelda said as she picked up the TV remote and unmuted the TV.

"We don't know HOW this happened, but it appears the fighters along with Snake and Shadow are unharmed. However, this bomb is none other than the subspace bomb that happened six years ago." Said the news reporter.

"Oh my god..." Link said.

"See what I mean? After their match, Bowser, Eggman and Wily appeared as they challenged them to a fight, luckily Snake and Shadow were there and they managed to beat them. But Egghead dropped a Subspace bomb before they left." Zelda replied.

"Primids are back too?" Link asked.

"Yes. Shadow Bugs were dropped by Rosalina's Observatory." Zelda replied.

"That doesn't make sense. Rosalina would never harm us unless it involved a match." Link said.

"That's because she DIDN'T." said a voice as they turned to see a certain man walking in.

"Ghirahim." Link said as he pulled out his Master Sword. "What do you want now, you snake?"

"Wow, someone's harsh. And here I thought we'd be friends." He smirked.

"Friends with you? I'd rather be friends with Ganondork instead of you." Link said.

"Heh, well said. Anyways, the space princess was not responsible for that mess. It was my doing. I kicked her out and the Primids trapped the Lumas in cages and I told them to sacrifice them when I gave the order to unleash hell. My first target? The Smash arena." He replied.

"You sacrifice Lumas in order to unleash hell?!" Zelda exclaimed in horror.

"Heheh, the Black Luma was the first to go."

"YOU SACRIFICED POLARI?! But he's Rosalina's closest friend!" Link exclaimed.

"Ha! That makes it more fun."

"Damnit Ghirahim, you have gone too far." Link said.

"Do I smell a battle between us? Ha! Good times." Ghirahim said as Link pulled out the Master Sword. "Let's see how you improved." He said.

Link and Ghirahim ran to each other as they slashed each other, but they clashed as they jumped back as Link threw his boomerang at Ghirahim, but Ghirahim grabbed it and broke it in half. "Really, do you really need thi-"

Suddenly, Link pulled out his Hookshot and pulled Ghirahim towards him as Link slashed him away. The boomerang was just a distraction.

"Oh I see how it is." Ghirahim said as he got up and kicked Link away, but Link backflipped and threw a bomb right at him, as it exploded in his face, blasting him away.

"Bullseye." Link said as he noticed Zelda transforming into Sheik. "No, let me handle him."

"Fine..." Sheik pouted as she turned back to Zelda.

Ghirahim got up and just laughed crazily. "That was just a warm up; besides...it gave me ENOUGH time for this." He said as he snapped his fingers as a Subspace Bomb suddenly dropped in the castle, as Link and Zelda gasped in horror.

"This was just a distraction." He said as two Egg Pawns opened up the Subspace bomb. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got more Lumas to sacrifice." He said as he jumped away.

"We need to warn Hyrule about this!" Link exclaimed as he ran off but Zelda grabbed his arm.

"There's no time." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "We have to leave without telling them. I'm sorry...but we have no choice." She said as Link sighed.

"Alright." Link said as Zelda took his arm and used Farore's Wind to teleport themselves out of there.

_Meanwhile..._

"Aha! I finally found you, Mewtwo." Said a voice as Mewtwo smirked and turned around at the Pokemon Trainer.

"So you did." He said as he got in a battle pose. "Show me what you got." He ordered.

"GRENINJA! I CHOOSE YOU!" She yelled, as Greninja came out of the Pokeball.

"GRENINJA!"

"Interesting Pokemon." He said as he quickly used Shadow Ball, but Greninja jumped out of the way and used Water shuriken.

Mewtwo dodged it as he used Psychic on Greninja and sent him away, but Greninja slid on the ground and used Hydro Pump, blasting him a few feet.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard which interrupted the battle as they looked on to see a subspace bomb explosion. "What the?" Mewtwo wondered as they then heard a noise, as they turned to see Link and Zelda right there.

"Hi." The girl Pokemon trainer said as Mewtwo folded his arms.

"Link and Zelda, what is the meaning of this?" He asked.

Link explained everything to Mewtwo while tears fell from Zelda's eyes while the girl Pokemon trainer put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I see, so they're back." Mewtwo said as he rubbed his chin in understanding. "So be it. I'll join you guys." He said.

"What about the girl?" Link asked.

"I have a NAME, you know! I'm Serena." She said. "And yes, I'll join you." She said.

"Alright then, let's go." Mewtwo said as they nodded and walked off together.**  
**

* * *

**Yep, Mewtwo and Kalos Pokemon Trainer (Serena) is in! ...And quite honestly, I want Kalos Pokemon Trainer to be in Smash 4 to be honest.  
**


	4. Hades!

**To Ziden115: I really don't know if it's faster or slower than my normal typing.**

**To Guest: Next chapter.**

* * *

Pit walked around in Skyworld, holding flowers in his hand. "Alright, just be calm...and ask her out on a date." He said as he walked to a certain house and knocked on the door. "Viridi, are you there?" He asked but no answer. "Hello? You there?" He asked as he knocked again.

Suddenly, the door opened on the third knock as Pit smiled, but no one answered. "Huh?" He wondered as he walked in. "Viridi? Are you in here?" He asked as he noticed a piece of paper on the table.

"Pit, if you came to annoy me again, I'm not here. I have gone to Delfino with Phosphora, Arlon and Dark Pit. I'll be gone for two weeks. – Viridi." Pit read.

"Oh for CRYING out loud! Here I was, going to ask Viridi on a date and she ends up going to Delfino." Pit sighed as he put the flowers on the table and sadly walked out.

"So much for annoying Pittoo today." He sighed as he looked back at Palutena's temple. "Well, I guess I might train the centurions...or maybe I can relax in a hot spring." He said as he a had huge smile on the idea. "Yeah! I can do that."

Suddenly, a scream was heard which caught Pit's attention. "Lady Palutena?!" Pit exclaimed as he ran off, taking out his Palutena Bow. "I'M COMING!" He yelled.

But Primids, Glunders and Spaaks got in Pit's way as his eyes widened in shock. "The Subspace Army? I thought we destroyed Tabuu in Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros Brawl!" Pit exclaimed as he shot arrows at them.

A Primid ran up to him with a sword and slashed him, but Pit quickly dodged and smacked him away with the Upper Dash Arm. "I'M COMING, LADY PALUTENA!" He yelled.

_Five minutes later..._

Pit reached the temple and fell on his knees. "I should've brought Tirelessness with me..." He muttered as he got up five seconds later. "Alright, I'M COMING!" He yelled.

"Took YOU long enough." Said a voice as Pit's eyes widened in shock. "Long time no see, Pitty Pat."

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Can we get on with this?" Palutena asked as she was in Hades' hand.

"Sorry. Anyways, what are you doing here, Hades? I thought I killed you with that laser."

"Ha! I came back like Bowser and Ganondorf. It's called Nintendo logic." Hades said.

"Hmm, good point." Pit said as Palutena nodded in agreement. "Anyways, I will NOT let you take Lady Palutena! I will defeat you."

"You and what army, Pitty Pat?" Hades asked.

"This army." He replied as Centurions came behind him.

"Oh, those mosquitos." He said.

"ALL TROOPS, MOVE OUT! But don't hurt Lady Palutena." He said as the Centurions nodded as they flew and ran towards Hades.

_Thirty seconds later..._

"That the best you got, Pitty Pat? Those mosquitos are nothing." He said as Pit glared at him. "I love to stay and chat, but I got places to be." He said as he disappeared with Palutena.

"He probably went down to Earth." He said as Pit jumped down and activated his Power of Flight. "I'M COMING LADY PALUTENA!" He yelled...but five seconds later, it burned out. "CURSE YOU SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" He screamed as he fell.

_Meanwhile..._

"I wonder what'll happen if I wish that something interesting will happen." Magnus said as he flipped a coin the fountain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled someone.

"What the?" Magnus wondered as Pit landed in the fountain, making a huge splash. "Pit?"

"Man, I wish that wasn't shallow water, I'm going to feel my back for about a week..." He muttered as he noticed Magnus. "Hey buddy! What's up?"

"You crash landed in the fountain, you ask me." He said as Pit sighed.

"Well basically, Hades came back from the dead and kidnapped Palutena."

"Didn't you kill him for good in Kid Icarus: Uprising?" Magnus asked.

"He called it Nintendo Logic." Pit said.

"Oh, of course." Magnus said as he pulled out his sword. "He probably hasn't gotten far, let's go after him." He said as Pit nodded as he got out of the fountain and ran off with Magnus.

_About one minute later..._

"Pit!" Palutena exclaimed as Hades turned around.

"Oh hello, Pitty Pat." Hades said.

"HADES!" Pit yelled.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Is this ever going to end?" Magnus asked.

"Might make yourself comfortable..." Palutena muttered.

_Ten minutes later..._

Magnus was sitting down on the ground, reading a random newspaper while Palutena was playing Scribblenauts on her 3DS.

"Okay, now we're done." Pit said as Magnus looked up from the newspaper.

"About time." He said as he threw the newspaper away while Palutena put away her 3DS.

"Now, time to battle." Pit said.

"Oh would you look at that. I got places to be. Nice chatting with you, Pitty Pat." Hades said.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"I'm not telling you. Later, Pitty Pat." Hades said as he suddenly disappeared with Palutena.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Pit yelled.

"Hey, take it easy. We'll find that Goddess and destroy Hades again. They probably haven't gotten far." Magnus said.

"Right, let's go." Pit said as Magnus nodded and walked off together.

* * *

**For some odd reason, Phosphora was confirmed for a Wii U trophy. She should be a 3DS trophy. This doesn't make sense.**


	5. Fitness to the Extreme

A sandbag was set, hanging from a beam as a certain boxer was getting ready. "Alright, let 'er rip, Mac." Doc Lewis said.

"You got it." Little Mac said as he put on his boxing gloves and started punching the bag.

In the other room, Wii Fit Trainer was doing push-ups and her other various exercises while the TV was going on.

"In other news, Hyrule Castle has suddenly been wiped off the map by a Subspace bomb. First the Smash Arena and now Hyrule Castle. What could be next?" The news reported.

"Geez, I hope Zelda got out of there." Wii Fit Trainer said as she was doing a handstand.

"Do you usually do handstands?" asked a voice, surprising her as she landed on her back, as she then noticed it was the Wii Fit Board.

"Sometimes, do you always have to scare me?"

"I didn't mean to." The Wii Fit Board said. "But then again, I'm small compared to you and you always step on me, so it's payback."

"Riiiiight..." Wii Fit Trainer rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the wall near them broke as a sandbag came flying through and landed right on top of the Wii Fit Board.

"WHAT'S IN THIS SANDBAG?! FIVE TONS OF BRICKS?!" Wii Fit Board yelled in pain.

"Whoops." Little Mac said as he walked in the room with Doc Lewis.

"Sorry, he used his one hit KO uppercut again." Doc Lewis apologized.

"Do you always have to use it?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Sometimes I do it in my training." Little Mac said.

Suddenly, a crash sound as heard as they turned to the noise as they walked to the source of the noise.

When they got to the source, they found a huge hole in the wall as Wii Fit Trainer looked at Doc Lewis and Little Mac. "Uh, that wasn't me." Little Mac said, putting his hands up in defense.

Suddenly, Primids, Greaps, Glunders, Mites and Roturrets came in through the wall. "Doc, take cover. We'll take care of this." Little Mac said as Doc Lewis nodded and ran off.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yep." Wii Fit Trainer said as they ran to the Subspace Army.

A Scope Primid aimed at Wii Fit Trainer and fired at her, but she gracefully dodged all the bullets as she ran forward, grabbed the Primid and threw it to the wall.

Little Mac ran forward as he lunged right at some of the Glunders, as they were sent flying to the Mites as they accidentally shocked the Mites.

A Greap went over to Wii Fit Trainer as it jumped up and attempted to slash her, but Wii Fit Trainer just stood there through the gap of the scythes, not even being hurt as she gracefully jumped over and behind it and then kicked it to Little Mac...who did his One Hit KO Uppercut, which made it go flying off, making a hole in the ceiling.

A Roturret fired at the both of them, but they quickly dodged as Wii Fit Trainer jumped up and kicked it while Little Mac picked up a Sword Primid and then threw it at the Roturret, knocked it down and then he punched it away.

"Two questions. One, what were those things and TWO, how did they break this wall?" Little Mac asked after they were done with the Subspace Army.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling they will be back. I think we should head out and find whoever is responsible for sending them here." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Yeah, good idea." Little Mac said as Doc Lewis walked in. "Doc, we're going to find whoever is responsible for sending them here."

"Okay, I'll just head home then." Doc Lewis said as they walked their separate ways.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting something." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Ah, we'll be fine. As long as it's not important." He said as Wii Fit Trainer nodded in agreement.

"Hello? Anyone here? Are you going to ignore a Wii Fit Board being held down by the Sandbag? Yeah? Okay." He sighed. "I guess I'll be laying down here for the rest of my life."

* * *

**Poor Wii Fit Board, he'll have to stay there until everyone returns.**


	6. Prince in Fabulous Armor

"Okay, we've been running for a while now." Mario said as they started to walk.

"I just hope my Lumas are okay." Rosalina said.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get the Observatory and your Lumas back." Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well we may never know when we'll get it back." Snake said as he was looking through random binoculars.

"What makes you say that?" Mega Man asked.

"Because we're almost in Hyrule and there's a subspace bomb that blew up. I assume it was detonated at Hyrule Castle." Snake replied.

"And the Observatory?" Shadow asked.

"I assume it was here but it's long gone now." Snake said.

"Hold on, we need to check for survivors at Hyrule Castle just to make sure everyone made it out alive, including Link and Zelda." Mario said as they nodded.

Once they got there, Hyrule Town looked like a war just happened. "Holy shit..." Snake muttered himself as they walked around.

"Subspace bomb at Hyrule Castle and it seems like Hyrule Town became a war zone, but what caused the town to be destroyed?" Rosalina wondered.

"I suspect Hyrule Town was hit by the Shadow Bugs, which means a Luma was just sacrificed." Sonic said as he heard Rosalina gasp in horror.

"Yeah, the blood is fresh too." Shadow said as he looked at a corpse of a little girl. "Whoever is responsible for this shows no mercy to kids."

"Is that Malon?" Sonic wondered.

"Doubt it." Shadow said as they continued walking around what was left of Hyrule Town.

Soon, they walked to where the Subspace Bomb is located.

"Damn, that's pretty big." Shadow said.

"What, were you expecting something small like Kirby?" Sonic asked, earning a glare from Shadow.

"No...i'm just observing that it's huge." Shadow said in annoyance.

"Well, we might as well continue going forward, we're too late to save anyone in Hyrule." Snake said as they nodded.

Suddenly, Mega Man yelled in pain as they turned to see Mega Man flying through them...as a trophy!

"MEGA MAN!" Sonic yelled as he and Shadow got hit by it too, followed by Snake.

"OHOHOHOHO! This is too easy!" said a certain voice as Mario and Rosalina turned to Eggman.

"Eggman..." Mario said, but Eggman was charging up the trophy gun and was aiming at Rosalina. "ROSALINA! GET DOWN!" Mario yelled as he ran and pushed her out of the way, as he got caught from the trophy arrow.

"MARIO!" Rosalina yelled in horror as she then glared at Eggman.

"It would be wise to come quietly, my dear." Eggman said as Rosalina noticed Orbot and Cubot picking up the trophies.

"Gee, Sonic...you need to lay off the Chili Dogs, you are HEAVY." Cubot said.

"I think it's because he's trophy, not because he's fat from too many chili dogs." Orbot told him.

"Can't I make a joke?" Cubot asked as he and Orbot put the trophies in Eggman's container.

"Now, I advise you to come quietly, trophy or no trophy." Eggman advised.

Rosalina flipped him off and ran off.

"Why does no one LISTEN to me?!" Eggman exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe it's because the Hedgehog rubbed off on so many people." Cubot said.

"No no, it's not that, I think it's because everyone knows Eggman really well." Orbot said.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO." Eggman yelled as he went after her.

Rosalina ran into a corner and ran to the right...but it was a dead-end. "Shit, wrong way." She said as she turned to see Egg Pawns and two certain Trophy Guns from a flying egg machine.

"It seems you reached a dead end, now I'll ask you one last time. Come quietly." He said.

"Never, you son of a bitch." Rosalina said while sticking her tongue out at him.

A tick mark was shown on Eggman's head. "Out of my way, you robots! She's going to learn not to mess with an evil scientist, the HARD way!" Eggman exclaimed as he charged up the Trophy gun.

Suddenly, a sword coming from nowhere impaled the trophy gun, causing it to explode. "AGH! WHO DARES?!" Eggman yelled.

"We dare." Said a voice as someone with really fabulous blue hair who is wearing a tiara landed near Rosalina.

"We?" Eggman asked as the two Egg Pawns exploded, with two other swords.

"Yeah that's right. Marth, Ike and me...Roy." Roy said as he walked up while picking up his sword as Ike picked up Ragnell.

"You okay?" Marth asked as he held out his hand for Rosalina, as she sweet smiled and took it.

"Yeah." Rosalina said.

"We saw the Subspace Bomb explode from Altea, so we came all the way here to investigate." Ike explained as the three swordsmen got in their battle stances while in front of Rosalina.

Orbot and Cubot both hugged each other in fright while looking at the intimidating swordsmen...especially Ike.

"Orbot, Cubot. Retreat for now." Eggman ordered as they quickly obeyed and got in the flying Egg machine.

"You might have been saved for now Rosalina, but no one will save your precious friends." Eggman said as he flew off. "OHOHOHOHOHO! Until next time, princess!" He said as he flew off with the trophies.

"No matter what, we'll protect you." Marth said as Rosalina nodded in agreement as the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, let's go find that Egghea-...hey Ike...I guess someone is in love." Roy said.

"What are you talking abou-Oh...I guess SOMEONE finally got over their breakup with Caeda." Ike chuckled.

"So, should we follow Egghead?" Marth asked.

"I was thinking we get my Observatory back, rescue my Lumas and then go and save our friends." Rosalina said.

"Luckily for you, I know where the Observatory is, because I just noticed a certain pink puffball with a certain flying ship coming our way." Ike said as the Halberd and Kirby flew overhead.

"Let's follow them, Meta Knight will probably know where it is." He said as they nodded and ran off, following the Halberd.

* * *

**I just couldn't resist adding Orbot and Cubot in this story, they are just TOO AWESOME.**


End file.
